Única
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Nunca fui bom em entender sentimentos. Nunca fui bom com palavras também. Daí ela apareceu. Takashi/Haruhi. Presente para um idiota chamado Renato.


Disclameir: OHSHC não me pertence e eu nem sei o nome de quem escreveu

**Disclameir: **OHSHC não me pertence e eu nem sei o nome de quem escreveu. Isso é que é fã. Há.

**Nota¹: **Essa, além de minha primeira fic de Ouran, é uma fic Takashi/Haruhi. Não gosta? Não leia e não me venha com reviews dizendo "TamaHaru FORVÁÁ!" ou "HikaHaru FOREVÁÁ" ou ainda "HoneyTaka FOREVÁÁ". Não fecha a página, simplesmente volta, porque fechar dá muito trabalho ;D

**Nota²: **Essa fic é um presente para um mala chamado Renato. Sabe um cara mala? É ele. Vai para a Nova Zelândia, esquece dos amigos e volta para pedir uma fic de um shipper totalmente estranho. Eu o amo (l)

**Nota³: **Não, Renato, eu não te amo de verdade, foi só modo de falar.

**Nota4: **É no POV do Takashi.

**Nota5: **A nota cinco não existe é uma mensagem subliminar ou fruto da sua imaginação.

**X**

**Única.**

_You don't have to move. You don't have to speak. _

**X**

Nunca fui bom em entender sentimentos. Nunca fui bom com palavras também. Tudo o que eu sabia sobre sentimentos era o que eu sentia por Honey — amizade e admiração. Nunca esperei sentir os **meus** sentimentos, sempre me baseando no que as outras pessoas diziam, principalmente Tamaki; que parecia entender tão bem sobre o amor.

Tamaki sempre dizia que o que aquelas garotas sentiam por nós era amor. Antes de conhecê-la, eu achava que Tamaki estava certo, mas amor é muito mais do que aquilo que ele dizia. Era muito mais do que aquilo que aquelas garotas sentiam.

Daí **ela** apareceu.

**X**

Primeiro, foi aquele cheiro. Era estranho que, sempre que eu chegava perto dela, eu sentia aquele cheiro de sakuras invadindo minhas narinas. Era um perfume natural dela e eu me acostumei a, sempre que senti-lo por perto, olhar ao redor, procurando-a.

Depois, foram os olhos. Grandes e de cor de chocolate. Sinceros, verdadeiros. Belos. Sempre que Honey resolvia me levar para comer qualquer coisa de chocolate eu me lembrava dela.

A voz. A voz que ela sempre queria engrossar, para parecer uma voz masculina. Mesmo assim, sempre que ela usava a voz dela — a **real **voz dela, eu sentia como se pudesse ouvir mel. Ia escorregando devagarzinho pelos lábios dela, até chegar aos meus ouvidos.

E, por último, o melhor.

O sorriso.

**X**

Outra das coisas que eram difíceis para mim eram as palavras. Palavras e sentimentos nunca foram meu forte, mas se eu pudesse usar somente uma palavra para descrevê-la, seria fácil.

Única.

**X**

Eram raras as vezes que nós conversávamos. Na verdade, as vezes que nós ficávamos próximos um do outro, sem Tamaki, sem Honey e sem Kaoru eram quase impossíveis de se acontecer. Mas aconteciam, e eu sempre agradecia por aqueles raros momentos.

Eu nunca falava quando estávamos juntos, no máximo duas ou três palavras. Era no silêncio que nós nos entendíamos e, como li em certo livro uma vez, "a linguagem é uma fonte de desentendimentos".

E lá estávamos nós dois, observando os tons do crepúsculo pela janela. E então, sua voz.

— Obrigada, Mori-senpai. — ela disse, ainda olhando para o tom laranja do céu. — Por ser tão diferente deles. Por me ouvir, sem falar nada. Por ficar aqui, comigo. Obrigada.

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, apesar de ter desejado falar algo em resposta.

_Obrigado você, Haruhi, por entrar na minha vida. _

**X**

— Eu gosto do crepúsculo, Mori-senpai. Lembra-me você.

Levantei as sobrancelhas.

— Não do modo como chocolates me lembram o Honey-senpai por ele ser doce ou que uma tempestade me lembra o Hikaru por ele ser explosivo. Eu me lembro de você ao assistir o crepúsculo porque, para mim, ele será um eterno mistério.

Silêncio.

— Eu amo o crepúsculo, Mori-senpai.

Olhei para ela, que ainda observava atentamente a janela.

— Eu também.

**X**

— Desculpe-me, Mori-senpai. — disse em voz baixa, juntando-se para recolher os cacos que um dia foram xícaras. — Kyouya irá me matar... — falou em voz baixa.

— Não se preocupe. Eu digo que fui eu. — falei calmo. Não havia sentido em fazê-la levar culpa por algo que não fora de propósito e, ainda por cima, fazer com que Kyouya aumentasse mais a dívida dela.

— Não precisa, Mori-senpai.

— Eu o farei.

Um olhar de relance para mim, um suspiro e, logo depois, um sorriso.

— Obrigada, Mori-senpai.

E um beijo na bochecha.

**X**

Era um dia frio aquele, mas nós dois estávamos lá de novo, olhando o pôr-do-sol. Senti sua mão segurando a minha e o calor que ela emanava, mas não desviei o olhar do horizonte, assim como senti que você não o fez.

— É lindo, não é?

— Sim. É lindo.

— E único. — olhou para mim e segurou minha mão com mais força. — Único como você, Mori-senpai.

Fiquei em silêncio, como normalmente fazia. E, mais uma vez, queria ter dito algo.

_Como você também, Haruhi. _

**X**

O formigamento nos lábios e o gosto do mel.

— Eu te amo, Mori-senpai.

**X**

**N/A: **Renato, eu vou te matar. Como você me obriga a fazer uma fic de romance desses dois, hein? Sério, você vai pagar. Assim que sua sombra brotar no MSN eu vou dizer "Faça a porra de uma cena MR para a AA, AGORA." Espera para ver, bitch.

Cara, eu preciso agradecer MUITO mesmo à Chibi Anne, minha sobrinha querida que me ajudou, tipo, em tudo nessa fic. Ou em quasetudo, pelo menos. Obrigada, minha flor por me ajudar, sério.

Vocês não têm noção de como é difícil escrever Takashi/Haruhi, mas, beleza. E, sabe de uma coisa? Eu **não vou **aceitar críticas para essa fic. Eu suei demais para fazê-la para vir alguém dizendo "Seu Takashi está OOC, sua Haruhi sucks e TamaHaru foreváá". Se algum elemento ousar deixar uma review com isso, receberá uma resposta nada agradável da minha parte.

Bem, é isso.

Obrigada por lerem!

P.S: Renato, se você não deixar uma review com mais de três parágrafos, eu vou te matar.


End file.
